Down at The Sugarcube
by Its Rainbow Dash
Summary: Come on Down To Sugarcube Corner and take a seat order some Cupcakes or whatever you like and enjoy the insanity that happens during the Daily Grind ., Ten Short Stories about what happens when Ponyvillians meet up for some Sweet Treats.


_**A/N: This is going to be part of a small Mini Series I have planned called " Down at The..." Each series will hold about ten short stories and be comedy based with references in them as well etc.**_

_**Here is the First Part Called Down at the Sugarcube some short stories centering in everyponies fav Sweet treat spot.**_

_**I first wrote this for a Friend during a writing exercise and decided to share it here hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Down at The Sugarcube.- These Boots Are Made For Griping.**_

* * *

The sun shined brightly above in the sky as down below in the town of Ponyville a fresh new blanket of snow covered everything from trees to rooftops for mile's on end.

Everything felt calm and gentle in this small little pony town., Everypony who felt chilled galloped over to The Sugarcube Bakery for the newest sale going on for winter.

Half off Hot Chocolate and with every cup a pony got a free treat to eat as well.

With a flash in the sky a multi-colored pony swooped in towards the bakery her Rainbow Mane windblown from the cold as her coat was softly blanketed with snow that she easily shook off.

A smile across her lips she trotted over towards the front door a flashy new pair of boots on her hind legs.

The warm cozy embrace of the store greeted Rainbow Dash like a warm hug from a friend as she looked around slowly with violet colored eyes., the line ahead of her was small only two ponies stood before her and some nice hot chocolate.

At the front of the line stood Ditzy-Do better known as Derpy to the town-ponies and behind her was Cheerilee the local teacher down at the school house for the fillies and colts.

The front counter was empty as Dash bit her lower lip gently looking ahead toward each pony in silence before finally deciding to break the silence.

" So...what's the hold up? " Dash asked the two ponies ahead of her as they both turned towards her smiling., Missing Pinkie tugging at a rope pulling a tied up pony down into the basement area.

" Pinkie said she had to go make a new batch of Cupcakes real quick so we're just waiting. " Derpy giggled as her eyes trailed down to dash's' feet seeing a pair of dark blue boots with red lightning bolts down the side.

" I'm here to pick up a large order of Hot Chocolate for the children myself. " Cheerilee smiled in a sophisticated manner before she too spotted the boots eyes narrowing a bit.

Rainbow just smiled seeing each pony had noticed her boots as she did a small stretch back with her hind legs to show them off.

" They're nice huh?, cost me a hind leg and a hoof but I think it was worth it." She giggled aloud feeling as if all eyes were on her a feeling she thought Rarity must get all the time.

" But why? " Cheerilee asked tilting her head to the side., not the compliment Dash was expecting.

" What do you mean why? " Dash asked raising a brow slowly confused.

" Well you're a Pegasus darling you don't really walk anywhere you just fly., it's like giving a farm plow to a unicorn they don't need it. " Cheerilee spoke in a soft tone as Dash shot her a glare.

" What!...so because I can fly I can't wear boots? " Dash snapped back in anger.

" Well I just think it's wasteful that's all a nice pair of boots like that would be better suited for a earth pony like myself. " Cheerilee spoke with a huff turning her back away from Dash who gritted her teeth in anger.

" Why are you wearing just one pair? " Derpy suddenly asked as Dash looked to her confused.

" Huh?...what? " Was all she could reply.

" Well you just look weird Rainbow Dash wearing boots only on your hind legs what about your front legs? " She asked as Dash looked down to her bare hooves then back up to Derpy.

" That makes no sense Derpy I need my front legs to grab things., I can't wear boots on them it would be weird." Dash replied in a confused tone.

" But they're your front legs you grab things with your legs? " Derpy asked shocked.

" No!...I mean yes...What?! " Dash yelled aloud mane frazzling out.

" We all grab things with our hooves! " Dash snapped back suddenly finding the words she needed.

" I grab things mostly with my mouth. " Cheerilee added her two cents turning back to the conversation.

" Me too. " Derpy added.

" That makes no sense I've seen all of you use your front legs to grab many things! " Dash yelled aloud as both mares shrugged.

" I honestly can't remember ever using my front legs to grab anything seems' unsanitary. " Cheerilee spoke popping her lips aloud in a smug tone.

" Lopsided." Derpy added.

Dash just gave Cheerilee a glare and a confused look to the gray mare.

" Just wearing two boots makes you look like your standing at a tilt..." Derpy spoke as she looked away in a innocent manner Dash taking deep breaths holding herself back.

Yet even before she could speak Cheerilee chimed in again.

" Plus another reason pegasi don't need boots are because how can you cloud walk now? " She mused as Derpy looked to her nodding in agreement.

" What?!...I just walk on them it's a skill. " Dash spoke in a calmer tone.

" But that's with your hooves if they are covered up with boots then how can you walk on them. " Cheerilee asked narrowing her eyes in deep thought.

" We just do as long as I'm a Pegasus and my hooves are touching the cloud we can walk on them! " Dash snapped as she got into the face of Cheerilee glaring deeply into her eyes.

" But your hooves are not touching them the boots are! " Derpy pointed out as Dash slowly tilted her head to the side in shock and awe.

" Okie Dokie I'm ready to take some order's! " Pinkie popped up from behind the counter with a smile across her face.

" No!...Shut Up Pinkie!...I need to talk to these two! " Dash snapped looking to the two ponies in anger.

" What do you two have against my BOOTS! " Dash screamed aloud heaving franticly as both ponies gave her a odd look.

" I was just pointing out you don't need them...because You're a Pegasus..." Cheerilee glared as she dragged out her reason.

" THAT IS NOT A REASON CHEERILEE! " Dash yelled eyes widening out in anger.

" PUT ON ANOTHER PAIR OF BOOTS RAINBOW DASH! " Derpy screamed out even louder causing Dash to stumble back slightly in shock and fright.

" What you yelling at me for Derpy!? " Dash asked the blonde mare in confusion.

" WELL...well I don't know?...you look weird! " Derpy mustered out a reply out of confusion.

" I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR BOOTS ON MY FRONT HOOVES! " Dash screamed out at the top of her lungs.

" Can I take a order? " Pinkie spoke in almost a whisper.

" I still think you can't walk on clouds with boots. " Cheerilee rolled her eyes softly speaking under her breath.

" Shut up Cheerilee no-pony cares what you think! " Dash snapped back both ponies suddenly yelling at each other.

Derpy joined in the madness screaming about buying more boots., Pinkie held up a tray of freshly baked Cupcakes and Hot Coco hopping to ease the bad vibes.

" SHUT UP...EVERPONY JUST SHUT UP! " Rainbow Dash screamed over the arguing as she slowly took steps backwards towards the bakery window.

" You don't want me to wear boots then fine! " Dash sat down on her behind as she clicked off the boots straps and tossed the pair towards Derpy who dodged them.

" I'll just fly everywhere I go so my PRECIOUS hooves can touch the clouds and walk upon them! " Rainbow Dash laughed aloud eyes twitching with madness as she suddenly shot outward crashing through the bakery window and off into the sky like lightning.

" Awww she busted my window." Pinkie huffed aloud in a pout., Silence slowly filling the air around the shop before Cheerilee decided to speak up.

" You girls think she would mind if I took the boots? " She spoke in a serious tone as Derpy and Pinkie gave her a odd look in silence.

Cheerilee spoke not a word as her hooves gently reached out in the silent room grabbing the boots with her hooves and pulling them closer to her.

" Huh., I guess you can use your front hooves to grab things. " Derpy spoke in a bubbly tone.

* * *

_**A/N: Well that is tale one the next one will be soon I'm updating Something Cheesy This Way Comes this week need to focus on wrapping that up but expect a update here within the week.**_

_**Been busy so sorry., Please R&R it helps.**_

_**Peace.**_


End file.
